


Sharing a Bed

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Timeline of Dick and Barbara sharing a bed.Set in the Young Justice Universe





	Sharing a Bed

The first time they share a bed they are 9.  
They’ve been friends for 2 weeks and Alfred has suggested they have a sleep over. He wanted Dick to have a friend his age and figures she may be a good candidate considering both adults that were responsible for them have a major role in attempting to control the violence in Gotham. He finds the two of them sitting on the floor of Dick’s bedroom laughing hysterically at something one of them had said.

“Alright you two, time for bed” Alfred informs them

Both of them stop laughing and look up  
“But Alfred, we’re having fun” Dick whines

Barbara nods from beside him “Yeah, and we aren’t sleepy”

Alfred shakes his head “I already extended bed time by an hour, I promised your father I wouldn’t let you stay up all night” he looked toward Dick “Ans I’m sure Bruce feels the same way. Now both of you in bed” he pointed 

Both children roll their eyes as they climb into Dick’s queen sized bed, which gives the kids more than enough space of their own due to their tiny bodies.   
————————————————-  
This tradition continues for a few more years until they are 13. They’re sleeping over at Barbara’s when Jim walks by her bedroom door and hears them bickering

“Would you scoot over!” Barbara says

“If I scoot over any more I’ll be off the bed” Dick replies

Barbara let’s out a loud huff “We used to be able to sleep in this bed, with no problem”

He heard Dick chuckle “Well we’ve grown since then. Just wait till I hit my growth spurt”

Barbara laughed “Yeah ‘growth spurt’ we’ll see about that short stack”

Jim opened the door, seeing the two squished together in Barbara’s full sized bed. “You two look uncomfortable “ he stated   
Both of them nodded

Honestly he hadn’t realized how old they were both were getting until he saw them in the bed. “You know Grayson, the couch is a pull out. One of my officers stayed on it a few weeks ago, said it was comfortable “ he pointed

Dick looked toward Barbara “A comfortable bed vs being squished up against Babs all night? I think I’ll take your offer Comish” he slid out of the bed and followed Jim out of the bedroom  
————————————————-  
They don’t share a bed again till 2 years later. They’re both 15, she’s Batgirl and he’s Robin. They’re on an undercover mission for a drug rink. Posing as a couple, the suspects never suspected a thing when they invited them into the house. Then offered for them to stay the night since the shipment wouldn’t be in till morning. They laid in the single bed, extremely closely and uncomfortably. They were the same height now and the tight space made it obvious. 

“You can’t move at all?” Barbara asked

Dick shook his head shifting his arm that it was on top of hers “No sorry”

It was already awkward as it was. Due to not having any change of cloths and needing to keep their cover as a couple Dick had on his boxers while she was wearing his T-shirt as pajamas.

Barbara groaned “Not that we were going to sleep much anyways it would be have been nice to of gotten a little shut eye”

Dick nodded “Yeah I know” he thought for a moment “Hey what if we go back to back? Maybe we’d be comfortable, and less.....”

“Weird?” Barbara suggested 

Dick nodded

They maneuvered rolling onto their sides, Backs presses up against one another. Eventually both dozing off enough to get a small rest.

Dick was awoken to Barbara shaking him gently “Babs?” He mumbled

“Shh they’re awake, they’ll probably come in here to wake us up any second” she eyed the bedroom door where they could hear voices getting closer “Quick we gotta act like a couple” she tugged on his arm

Following her movement he caught on, following as she moved to her side. He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist while she nuzzled into his other arm that was draped over her shoulders.

As planned the door opened with the man entering “Wake up kids, we leave for the docks in 10 minutes” the large bald man ordered

Lazily, acting like they just woke up they nodded their heads. As soon as the door closed Barbara pushed Dick off the bed causing him to fall floor.

“What the heck Babs” Dick looked at her

Barbara shook her head “I could feel that on my back” she narrowed her eyes 

“Sorry” he fought a blush “But give me some slack, it’s the morning and you kinda startled me when you woke me up” he played off

She shook her head “Just turn around so I can get dressed and give you your shirt back. “

Dick smiled pushing himself up “Yes ma’am”  
——————————————-  
They’re 18 when they share a bed for the first time again. Dick had been away with the Titans for a year transforming from Robin and Nightwing. Jason has just died, Dick rushed back as soon as he heard. Going to Barbara’s apartment first.

He knocked on the window to her bedroom, a second later the curtains pulled back revealing Barbara with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. She quickly opened the door and Dick jumped in  
“Oh Dick” she gasped falling into his arms for the first time in a year

She held onto him tightly, but he did the same. They stood there holding each other for a while, eventually making it to her bed where he lied with her curled into his side. Holding him tightly. He’s finally hit that growth spurt he always talked about and the new height difference is comforting. 

“I need to go see Bruce” he whispered

Barbara nodded against his chest “Okay, but not yet” she rubbed her face against him tightening her grip around his waist

Dick shook his head “I wasn’t planning on it”

He didn’t go to Bruce’s till early the next morning, Barbara needed him more  
—————————————————-  
They start ‘sleeping together’ on prom night. But they don’t ‘sleep together/share a bed’ for a while. It seems too formal. To domestic, which they aren’t . They’re best friends who occasionally sleep together.

But when Wally dies it’s different, he disappears that night. Kladur says he doesn’t know where he went but she knows him. Knows where he’ll be. She finds him on a rooftop in Bludhaven clad as Nightwing . She as Batgirl. His back is to her

“What are you doing here, this ain’t your usual playing grounds” Dick says without looking

Barbara shrugs getting closer “Figured you’d be here. Dick, it’s 1am and you’ve been up for 42 hours go home”

Dick shakes his head “Can’t gotta patrol”

“I’ve checked the scanners, it’s a slow night.” She rests a hand on his shoulder “Go back your apartment. I’ll be there in 20 minutes “

He paused for a moment then nods 

As promised she arrives, knocking on his door. Dressed in a simple t shirt and exercise pants. Dick opens the door silently inviting her inside.

She steps forward placing a hand on his face “God you look terrible Grayson” she says softly

“I failed him Barbara. I failed the team, I’m a terrible excuse for a leader, a friend,- partner I’m no good at anything, Wa—-he’s gone Barbara. I can’t even bear to say his name” he looked down. 

Barbara grabbed his chin gently pulling him to look at her “Hey” she whispers “Loosing Wally was not your fault.”

He took a breath “Just make the hurt go away Barbara” 

She pulled him to her capturing his lips in hers. He kissed her back lazily. When she pulls off her shirt he stops

“Babs.” He says grabbing her hands and pulling her shirt back down

She looks at him

He smooths out her shirt before speaking “I just want you tonight. Not want want. Just want....can you....can you do that? I need someone who makes me feel safe “

Barbara flashes him a quick smile “Of course I can Dick.” She takes his hand leading him to his bed “Besides it’s been a while since we’ve had one of our legendary Dick and Barbara sleepovers”

That night the two laid with Dick lying on Barbara’s chest sobbing. He’d then apologize for the sobbing. Barbara would assure him it was fine as she stroked his hair till he fell asleep. Once she was sure he was asleep she allowed herself to drift off as well.  
—————————-  
Barbara opened her eyes seeing her wheelchair in the far corner, she’d officially been in that chair for 6 months now. She could feel a pair of arms around her waist. She looked over to see Dick’s sleeping face. She smiled rolling so she was facing him. The movement waking him.

“Hey” he whispered horsely 

She smiled “You stayed all night “

Dick nodded “Yeah, well ummm with the Meta mission coming up and me trying to get Conner, Roy and everyone else to agree to help me I figured ......this-it was okay right? I mean it’s not too domestic is it?”

Barbara leaned her head forward resting it on his head “Not at all” she took a moment, both enjoying the comfort.  
“Dick you’ve been here for me these past 6 months helping me rediscover myself. I -I couldn’t of done it without you”

He smiled “I never would of imagined not helping you” he kissed her temple

“You haven’t been with any other girls in almost a year, Dick—I think your ready for me” she whispered

She felt Dick freeze up  
“Did you hear me Grayson”

His smile was 10 miles wide “Yeah just—just let it register” he shook his head “So we-we’re officially together”

Barbara shrugged “If you still want me?”

Dick smiled “Oh let me just show you how much I want you” he pulled the cover back over them attacking her with kisses


End file.
